First Kiss, First Tear
by AquaPheonix
Summary: Hai - This is my first fanfictino on this website and hope you like,


-Dan's Pov-

I heard Phil calling my name "Dannn!" more like a whine as he opened my door. "How are you not ready yet?" The thing was I was ready I just was sucked into the vortex of iPhone games. "I was- uh…I'm ready lets go…" putting my phone into my black skinny jeans pocket we walked out of our flat to a local party store, it was Chris's birthday and Peej wanted us to help him with the surprise. Walking through the door we could already see him on his phone most likely wondering where we are since we were a little of schedule. "There you guys are!" "Hey Peej, sorry we are late Dan was taking for ever-" "Oh be quite Phil…'' I mumbled "Well at least you guys are here-'' he went over his plans for his surprise and we got our things leaving the building about an half of an hour later with bags of decorations then set Off to his house he set up %25 of the stuff. Chris wasn't going to be coming over from two days from now and plus it helped due to my ability to move like a sloth "My god that's the most exercise I done in a year…"

-Phil's Pov-

We soon left walking around we were already out of the house, we have already decided to go to Starbucks. It was near the end of fall and Dan was shrugged up in his coat. We arrived at Starbucks feeling the blast of the heater "THANK GOD." Dan said as we walked up to the line ahead "You act like its -20 outside," "It is -20 outside…" he said mumbled but I could see a little smirk on his face from his own comment.

-Dan's Pov-

Starbucks was pretty full with everyone getting pumpkin spice and hot drinks, me and Phil were standing in line and I couldn't help but glance at him here and there. His pale cheeks were pink from the cold from outside and it was just so damn cute. I zoned off thinking about Phil, of course I had to be staring at him right? "Uh Dan?" I whipped my head to look down I could feel my cheeks burning and a small laugh from Phil "I-I zoned off you know I do that sometimes, don't get no wrong ideas...!" I said looking back up at him to see him trying to contain his muffled laughs… Damnit Phil…

-Phil's Pov-

We managed to get our drinks and get our seats, sitting across from each other like usual. We were going to go look around shop after this then head home. I looked up from my phone hearing Dan's adorable sneeze "This weather is trying to kill me…" he said and soon sniffled, "You'll be fine, were going home soon anyway," "If I get sick I'm sneezing on you." We both laughed a bit and talked until we finished up and began walking home, luckily for Dan it was only about 5 minutes away from Starbucks.

-Dan Pov-

My god this weather does want to kill me, my legs are numb its only fall what the hell mother nature? I sighed to my own thoughts wishing we would get their faster. Finally I was welcomed with the warmth of home. I fell onto the couch face first in the living room. "Never again…" "Common Dan it wasn't that ba-" "NEVER AGAIN…" I was miserable, I usually always got sick this time of year and just generally didn't like the cold. I pushed my self up sitting up "Sorry Phil…" I said with my eyes closed, I could fall asleep right here… I think I did- I was woken up by Phil's voice "Dan want some Hot chocolate?" My legs were coming back to life like a zombie and I guess its only been a few minutes, Phil was still in his jacket. "Yes please…" I said flicking on the Tv soon accompanied by Phil with Hot chocolate.

-Phil's Pov-

We ended up watching a short movie after we settled in with our Hot chocolate. About 30 minutes into the movie I felt Dan's head on my shoulder, goof fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so peaceful- I slowly moved trying not to wake Dan so he could lay down more comfily, as I managed Dan began to talk, as so he did this sometimes and wasn't aware of it and I normally ignored it since he was half asleep "No Phil don't leave-'' his voice was sleepy and muffled. A part of me just wanted to lay down next to him so I could cuddle and fall asleep with him, I turned away as I heard him again "Philllll, pleaseeee'' As much as I wanted too I couldn't, what if he woke up and saw? I couldn't bare the thought and began to walk away again "Phil please im cold," his voice was innocent and sounded like a little kid begging. I sighed as I quickly grabbed a blanket from his room and place it over him and ended up laying down next to him. I couldn't help myself… but before I could get up I fell asleep with the warmth of Dan.

-Dan Pov-

I moved around barley as I realized I fell asleep. I opened my eyes to see Phil next to me. Phil. Next. To. Me. Sleeping. I shut my eyes and opened them again to see if I was dreaming. Nope not a dream- but I was a little happy it wasn't a dream, it seemed peaceful and natural- I could stay like this foreve- "Dan? Are you awake…" I heard Phil say without even opening his eyes, kinda a good thing since I was staring at him, I felt my cheeks rush with warmth and it took me a minute to reply "Mhmm…" I managed to mumble. Phil opened his bright blue eyes looking right at me "I-I'm sorry Dan," he said nervous and flustered and began to get up since he was at the end, before I knew it I grabbed his wrist. I didn't want him to leave- I looked at him our eyes focused on one another, I pulled myself up to Phil, I didn't realize how close I was until I looked down to his lips quickly, easily in reach, just right there. One little move- I felt my lips on Phils, sparks flew, mixed with mint and Chocolate he was kissing me back, the thought made me melt inside. We detected for air and looked at each other both of us not sure what to say but there was no need,

-Phils Pov-

I just kissed Dan Howell… the words replayed in my head, me and Dan had our eyes lock on each other, his perfect brown eyes were beautiful. My heart stopped for a second as I saw a tear fall down his cheek. "Dan?"


End file.
